


Captive Prince Tumblr Ficlet: First Anniversary by Fahye [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Captive Prince Tumblr Ficlet: First Anniversary by Fahye read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: First Anniversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive Prince Tumblr Ficlet: First Anniversary by Fahye [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Captive Prince tumblr ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165859) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



**Title** : Captive Prince Tumblr Ficlet: First Anniversary  
**Author** : Fahye  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Captive Prince  
**Character** : Damen/Laurent  
**Rating** : G  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : First Anniversary  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6165859/chapters/14127043)  
**Length** 0:07:02  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/Captive%20Prince%20Tumblr%20Ficlets_%20First%20Anniversary%20by%20Fahye.mp3)


End file.
